User blog:Qibli77/The Cats of the Soil
This group is for use in my fanfiction Shattered Streams. If you're reading that fanfiction, there are spoilers for it on this page. This is a sort of a FanClan made by me, but it isn't really a Clan because the cats don't exactly follow the warrior code and it's a totally different structure. Description The cats of the soil only have pelts that are shades of brown, but can range from very dark brown (almost black) to golden to ginger to red-brown. They can have whitespotting, but very rarely do they have cats that are all white. They have very large paws and usually catch their prey by slamming their paw down on it to trap it and then giving it a killing bite. However, all the leaders have black-and-white pelts. Territory The cats of the soil live in a forest, but near to a small Twoleg nest, so they often see Twolegs and will sometimes sneak food out of the garbage bins. However, the Twolegs that live there do not keep a kittypet so they don't interact with kittypets. Prey Like ThunderClan, the cats of the soil eat mice, wood mice, shrews, and sometimes birds, as well as voles, squirrels, and rats. However, they only eat rats if there is no other prey, because they know that cats can get diseases from them. History Founding The cats of the soil were formed when a cat called Dog (makes SO much sense right?) found a forest by a Twoleg nest and thought it would be a good place to live. One day he met a very pretty she-cat named Jade, and they had kits together. Over time many cats came to join Dog and Jade in the forest and the group grew. Strangely enough, they all had pelts that were shades of brown, sometimes with white spots but not often. Changing When Dog and Jade died, a group of rogues discovered that the cats were living in the forest and decided to take control of the group. Their names were Pigeon, Jack, Spike, Smite, and Metal. To gain control of the group, they first tried to get the cats to pledge their loyalty to them, but they all refused. Because that didn't work, they killed every single cat except the kits one by one. Then, they separated the kits into toms and she-kits, thus creating the Toms' Camp and the She-Cats' Camp. Pigeon and Metal, being she-cats, found some borage and ate it to help them produce milk, and raised the kits as their own, so they didn't remember ever being one camp. Days of Separation As the kits grew up, they were separated into toms and she-cats, and the leaders (the rogues mentioned above) never let them discover the other camp, so there was no way for them to have kits unless cats of other gender from the outside world (which the leaders never let them see) came into the territory. See Rituals and Culture. The reason the rogues did this was because eventually the cats would be on the brink of dying out and then the only way for them to survive would be to have kits with the rogues, and the rogues would say they had to pledge loyalty to them first, and then the rogues would control the cats of the soil. Eventually, Smite and Metal, who were older than Pigeon, Jack, and Spike and were mates, had kits: Stillwind and Stonebrook. Stillwind is a tom and Stonebrook is a she-cat. They replaced their parents as leaders when Smite and Metal died. There is a rumor that Stillwind and Stonebrook killed their own parents in order to become leaders, but the causes of Smite's and Metal's deaths are unknown. Freedom One day Snowstorm, living as a loner with Mushroom, gets kidnapped by the toms because they want a she-cat to have kits with. Mushroom goes after her to rescue her and they escape, but Snowstorm wants to help the cats of the soil because then they won't kidnap any more cats (and because it's a nice thing to do). So they take some of the she-cats from the she-cats' camp and bring them to the toms' camp. Then, the she-cats and toms rise up against the rogues in their sleep and merge into one group once again. Camp Leaders' Camp The leaders' camp is where the current five rogue leaders of the cats of the soil live. It is a very nice camp located right in the middle of the Toms' Camp and the She-Cats' Camp, and is made of a long row of bushes that the leaders have their nests under. They store their fresh-kill in a sheltered area near the end of the row. Toms' Camp The toms' camp is located to the east of the leaders' camp. It is considerably bigger than the leaders' camp because there are more of them. She-Cats' Camp The she-cats' camp is located to the west of the leaders' camp, and is approximately the same size as the toms' camp. Both Camps Both camps are structured very similarly, due to the influence of the leaders. Adults' Den This is where the cats old enough to hunt and fight for themselves live. It is made out of a bramble bush. Elders' Den This is where the cats that are too old to hunt and fight for themselves live. It is a hole in the ground sheltered by ferns. Juveniles' Den This is for the cats that are six moons old to twelve moons old, or cats that are deemed too immature to become adults. See Rituals and Culture. Kits' Den This is where the kits stay, and the she-cats that are nursing them (if there happen to be any). See Rituals and Culture. Rituals and Culture Names The names of the cats of the soil are different. They are usually only one word, but as the she-cats can choose their kits' names, they may decide to make it two words. However, there are no Smallkits or Smallpaws or Smallstars, just things like Smalltail or Smallwhisker. Kits Because the Toms' Camp had no she-cats and the She-Cats' Camp had no toms, the toms will often try to kidnap passing she-cats and vice versa. After this happens, they will attempt to have kits, and once there are kits... In the Toms' Camp The she-cat must stay to nurse her kit(s) for six moons. Then her kits can become juveniles. See Ceremonies. In the She-Cats' Camp The tom can leave whenever they want. In Both Camps Soon after the kits are born, if there are any kits that should go to the other camp, one of the leaders will probably steal them in the night and bring them to the other camp. Ceremonies Juvenile ceremony This is when a kit becomes a juvenile. Leader (of the camp the kit is in): Name, you are as of now six moons old, and you are ready to become a juvenile. Do you pledge that you will do your best in your training and try to become the best cat you can be? Kit: Yes, I do. Leader: Then I name you a juvenile of the cats of the soil. Congratulations. Then the camp cheers the cat's name. Adult ceremony This is when a juvenile becomes an adult. Leader: Name, you are as of now twelve moons old, and you are ready for a vote from the adults. Adults, put your paw up if you believe this juvenile is worthy of adulthood! (Adults who support the juvenile put their paws up) Leader: Adults, put your paw up if you believe this juvenile is not worthy of adulthood! (Adults who do not support the juvenile put their paws up) (If any adults voted no) Leader: who voted no, is there any reason you do not believe this juvenile should become an adult? (The leader and the adult(s) discuss this privately) (If the leader thinks the juvenile should become an adult/if the vote is a unanimous yes) Leader: Name, do you pledge that you will serve your camp for your entire life? Juvenile: Yes, I do. Leader: Then I name you an adult of the cats of the soil. Congratulations. Then the camp cheers the cat's name. Elder ceremony This is when an adult becomes an elder. Leader: Name, you have expressed the feeling that you wish to join the elders. Do you accept the life of a cat being cared for by the rest of the camp? Adult: Yes, I do. Leader: Then I name you an elder of the cats of the soil. Thank you for the moons of service you have given us. Then the camp cheers the cat's name. Allegiances Leaders Pigeon - black-and-white patched she-cat with glaring green eyes and a very pointy nose Jack - black tom with a white locket, paws, and tail-tip; blue eyes Spike - black-and-white tuxedo tom with amber eyes Stillwind - white tom with tiny bits of black on head; pale green eyes Stonebrook - black-and-white mask-and-mantle she-cat with yellow eyes Toms' Camp Leader: Mud - dark brown tom with bright green eyes Deputy: Vine - cinnamon-and-cream torbie-and-white tom with blue eyes; former kittypet Adults Sander - very pale ginger tabby tom Carrot - bright ginger tabby tom with ice-blue eyes Ocean - golden-brown tabby tom with brown eyes Turtle - tan-and-white patched tom with orange eyes Oak - red-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes White-owl - white tom with specks of brown; blue eyes Tomato - bright red tabby tom with green eyes Walnut - chestnut-brown tabby tom with blue eyes Juveniles Glen - longhaired brown-gray tipped tom with pale blue eyes Tide - ginger-and-white tabby tom with flaming orange eyes Golden - golden-brown-and-white patched tom with blue eyes Skylark - light brown tom with black streaks and a white belly; brown eyes Storm - cream-colored tom with chocolate colorpoints; blue eyes She-Cats' Camp Leader: Watermelon - pale ginger tabby she-cat with black stripes; orange eyes Deputy: Tile - light brown she-cat with white paws, tail, ears, and locket; green eyes Adults Cherry - light reddish-brown tabby with blue eyes Ash - flame-colored tabby she-cat with gray eyes Shadow - very dark brown, almost black, she-cat with gleaming yellow eyes Dewy - lilac tabby she-cat with green eyes; former kittypet Crescent - ginger tabby she-cat with a white crescent-shaped marking on one flank; brown eyes Pepper - red-brown she-cat with black speckles; green eyes Cricket - light brown-gray she-cat with yellow eyes Juveniles Rain - brown-gray, long-furred she-cat with white patches; blue eyes Delta - white she-cat with brown speckles; green eyes Blaze - white she-cat with a large ginger patch on back; brown eyes Lilac - lilac tabby she-cat with blue eyes; sister of Dewy and former kittypet Lark - light brown she-cat with black markings; orange eyes Almond - chestnut tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Queens Pollen - white she-cat with golden-brown dapples; brown eyes; nursing one kit, Ice Kits Ice - white she-kit with small brown specks; pale blue eyes; daughter of Pollen and the loner Mushroom The Prophecy of the White She-Cat History The juveniles Lark from the She-Cats' Camp and Storm from the Toms' Camp received a prophecy that foretold the freedom of the cats of the soil if a white she-cat came. The Prophecy No cat in the forest Will ever be the kit of white But if she comes You will see freedom's light Category:Blog posts Category:Clans (Fanon) Category:Clans (Unusable) Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Work In Progress Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)